Inutile
by Hinari
Summary: Pour Sasuke, Hinata n'a vraiment aucun intérêt. Mais si elle est trop faible, il ne laissera pas Sakura ou Naruto être blessés à cause d'elle. Qu'elle parte, si elle est inutile. [Chapitre 3 : Garde Malade]
1. Promenons nous dans les bois

_Auteur : Hinari _

_Série : Naruto_

_Grade : T (mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat, tout de même)_

_Genre : POV, OOC, hétéro, yuri, yaoi, romance (soupir, gros soupir)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto (ce n'est pas moi, au risque de vous étonner...) et j'ai beau le déplorer c'est ainsi..._

_L'idée appartient à Yuuki. Elle voulait un Sasu/Hina. Pour toi, ma chère, un Sasu/Hina (et je ne te hais presque pas !) Merci à Baka Mokona et à Ambre._

-

-

**Chapitre 1 : Promenons nous dans le bois...**

-

-

-

-

L'atmosphère autour du feu de camp était détendue et bonne enfant, et un quidam quelconque se baladant dans cette partie de la forêt n'aurait jamais pensé en voyant cette joyeuse troupe qu'il s'agissait d'une redoutable équipe de ninjas, et que le plus innocent d'entre eux avait déjà beaucoup de sang sur les mains. La mission avait été relativement simple. Il s'agissait d'éliminer un petit seigneur local, qui semblait être un véritable tyran, ainsi que ses fils et ses concubines. Ses filles avaient été transférées dans des orphelinats publics où une grande majorité mourrait, à cause de l'insalubrité, du manque de nourriture, de médicaments et surtout du manque d'affection. Mais la vie est ainsi faite, et le remord est un compagnon bien trop familier pour se soucier de lui en permanence. Il valait mieux se laisser aller à cette faiblesse en privé, face à soi-même. Chacun des adolescents présents montraient donc la meilleure mine possible.

-

Tenten secoua la tête et soupira, en pensant à son matelas confortable, à ses oreillers moelleux et à son énorme couette.

« Ô Dieux ! Que j'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit !

-Et ce qu'il y a dedans, fit Kiba innocemment...AIE ! »

Lee retourna à sa place en sifflotant, tandis que Neiji aiguisait avec application un kunaï jumeau de celui qui était planté dans la cuisse de l'homme-chien.

Ce dernier se massa la tête en jetant un regard mauvais aux coéquipiers de la brune.

La jeune fille aux macarons ricanait doucement

« C'est si agréable d'être protégée par ses coéquipiers...

-Il faut bien qu'il y ait des hommes dans ta vie. »

Shikamaru se prit conjointement un coup de coude d'Ino et une tape de Sakura.

« C'est bon, les enfants, il faut grandir parfois. »

L'élève de Tsunade s'approcha de Kiba tout en parlant, et retira le kunaï de sa jambe sans douceur, puis le lança à Neiji, alors que son patient râlait : « Mais tu arrêtes de me faire mal, sale harpie aux cheveux roses ! »

Il ne faut jamais critiquer la femme qui vous soigne. Surtout quand ses coéquipiers sont derrière vous, et qu'ils sont tous les deux très très puissants et tout aussi protecteurs.

Quelques baffes et pansements plus tard, Kiba déclara solennellement qu'il boudait. Bouderie qui ne dura pas longtemps, puisque le dîner était enfin prêt.

Hinata n'était pas une kunoichi particulièrement forte, ni intelligente, ni charismatique. Mais elle avait le talent extraordinaire de donner un goût mangeable voire bon aux rations de survie de Konoha, qui sont, c'est bien connu, les plus infâmes après celles de Kiri. (Quoique ces derniers temps, le village du brouillard semblait avoir été devancé par sa rivale.)

-

Sasuke était de mauvaise humeur. Ca lui arrivait assez rarement, mais personne ne le remarquait jamais. Quand il avait commenté ce fait à Kakashi, le jounin lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait qu'à arrêter d'afficher la mine d'un type perpétuellement constipé. On prendrait alors beaucoup plus garde à ses émotions. Parfois, leur professeur était un type vraiment énervant.

Donc, le dernier descendant du clan des Uchiwa était d'une humeur de bâtard pittbull-chihuahua à qui on à volé son canard mauve en plastique qui fait coincoin.

Et ce pour plusieurs raisons, toutes excellentes.

D'abord, il avait été relégué pendant la mission à un poste peu important, qu'il aurait pu déserter à tout moment sans que cela ne change rien.

Est-ce qu'on allait le saouler encore longtemps avec l'histoire du psychopathe serpent ?

Oui, il avait déserté Konoha, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Et puis, cette vieille peau de Hokage devrait savoir qu'il ne s'enfuirait plus jamais. C'était elle qui avait fait de cette fragile et faible imbécile de Sakura, un monstre. Elle n'avait pas, comme Naruto, massacré les deux tiers des soldats d'Oto à elle toute seule, mais la centaine qu'elle avait eu sous la main avait eu le temps de regretter longuement de s'être mis entre elle et son amour d'enfance. (Pauvre Kabuto, d'ailleurs.) Rien qu'à imaginer la crise que piquerait sa coéquipière s'il rejouait la Grande Evasion, et bien, il avait, autant le dire carrément, la trouille. Itachi, la douleur, Itachi, la souffrance ou Itachi étaient des ennemis qu'on pouvait affronter et vaincre. Sakura en colère, c'était comme un tremblement de terre ou un raz de marée. Quelque chose qui dépasse l'entendement humain

Ensuite, il était de corvée de bois et de vaisselle. Cela aurait pu être supportable si cet abruti de blond débile n'avait pas été lui aussi désigné pour ces tâches. Ca amusait beaucoup Neiji, actuellement chef de mission, de l'énerver. Vieille rancune de famille.

De plus, il avait une faim de loup, car son (tout sauf meilleur) ami lui avait piqué ses barres énergétiques. Et il n'avait pas pu manger le midi, il y avait des brocolis au menu. Un des rares légumes qu'on ne lui ferait jamais avaler

Et pour finir, il avait récolté dieu sait comment une énorme éraflure sur ses fesses, qui était en train de s'infecter. C'était particulièrement ridicule et disgracieux. En plus il ne pourrait jamais demander à Sakura de le soigner, surtout cette partie précise de son anatomie. Il avait donc extrêmement mal et s'asseoir confinait au supplice.

Son humeur était dans le négatif et quand, en revenant de chercher du bois, il avait entendu Inuzuka critiquer (_sa_) Sakura, il n'avait pas résisté et avait reporté toute sa colère sur le brun qui n'avait pas du comprendre pourquoi il s'était pris un Katon. Enfin, cet imbécile ayant aussi peu de cervelle que de mémoire, il aurait sûrement tout oublié d'ici demain.

-

Il s'accroupit entre Naruto et Sakura. Cette position était ridicule mais moins douloureuse que celle qui consistait à faire entrer en contact la terre et son fessier, et à s'appuyer dessus. Il mastiquait lentement et avec prudence. Vieux réflexe de celui qui a côtoyé pendant quelques temps un fanatique des poisons. A voir la manière qu'avait Naruto de se bâfrer, Jiraya devait être moins tordu que son copain Orochimaru. Il faut dire d'ailleurs qu'il était difficile de faire pire. Il finit son assiette(Akimichi en était déjà à sa quatrième ! Quel malade !) et tendit l'écuelle réglementaire quand la jeune Hyuga passa pour une seconde tournée. Elle lui sourit et il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Sa faim en partie contentée, il prêta une oreille distraite à la conversation. Apparemment, la fille dans l'équipe de Lee et Hyuga (Denten ? Denden ? Quelque chose comme ça...) avait un petit ami. Passionnant. Il répondait au doux nom de Temari.

-...-

Temari ?

Temari...

Ca lui disait quelque chose, Temari.

-...-

-...-

Mais oui, la petite soeur de Gaara du Désert, cet espèce de malade !

Ah, oui, effectivement, l'information était curieuse. Peut-être même utile. Qui sait ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'étrange silence qui s'était fait.

« QUOI ? » Hurla une voix sur sa droite.

Il sursauta imperceptiblement et se tourna vers Naruto, l'auteur de ce cri perçant, avec agacement.

« Et où est le problème ? Reprit Sakura. C'est ma vie ! »

Mais par tous les jutsus, de quoi parlait-elle ?

« Je sors avec Lee, parce que c'est mon choix. »

Son monde s'écroula brutalement et il se sentit le besoin urgent de ramasser sa mâchoire. Mais ce n'était pas possible, ça ! C'était lui qu'elle aimait ! Un jour il aurait répondu à son attente, ils se seraient mariés, elle lui aurait pondu quelques fils et aurait été une femme bien gentille et soumise. Un conte de fée, quoi !

« Mais tu n'as pas le droit ! » Naruto tempêtait et exprimait tout haut ce que lui-même pensait tout bas.

« Tu ne peux pas dire que tu es tombée amoureuse de Gros-Sourcil, quand même ! »

Lee, très gêné, ne disait rien et ne réagit même pas sous l'insulte, mais Neiji et Tenten sortirent ostensiblement quelques shurikens. Quand à Sakura, elle choisit la manière forte et décocha un solide coup de poing à Naruto, l'envoyant valdinguer sur plusieurs mètres.

« Ca devient n'importe quoi, cette histoire...Du style, Amour, Haine et Shuriken... » Remarqua Chouji en sauçant sa quatorzième assiette.

-

Le reste de la soirée se passa en commérage frénétique et compliments chez les filles, pendant que les garçons, s'occupaient de leur matériel, en contemplant d'un oeil bovin et incompréhensif cette horde bavarde et remuante, dont la psychologie et le métabolisme seraient pour eux à jamais un mystère.

Naruto et Kiba avait improvisé un mini match de catch, que Lee commentait et arbitrait avec entrain. Chouji finissait la casserole, Neiji d'aiguiser ses kunaïs et Sasuke la vaisselle. Shikamaru dormait, et Shino était parti en quête de nouvelles espèces d'insectes nocturnes. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne rapporte pas une espèce d'araignée extrêmement velue et venimeuse, comme la dernière fois.

-

Tour de garde après tour de garde, les étoiles s'éteignirent une à une, tandis que l'aurore donnait à la forêt une couleur dorée et chaude, les oiseaux saluaient le soleil de leur gracieuse mélodie, les fleurs commençaient à embaumer l'air tiède du petit matin de leur doux parfum, le calme, la paix et l'harmonie régnait...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! SHINO, C'EST QUOI CETTE HORREUR ! »

Ino avait extrait de sa robe soigneusement pliée un énorme mille pattes orange pâle. Shikamaru cessa momentanément sa discussion avec Neiji et signala aimablement à la blonde que c'était une espèce particulièrement agressive et urticante.

Shino, qui revenait à ce moment là de la rivière où il avait été faire ses ablutions matinales habituelles se montra ravi (c'est à dire qu'il esquissa un très mince rictus) de retrouver Toto, son nouvel animal de compagnie.

Sasuke soupira et sentait déjà poindre la migraine. Il ne savait pas qui était le plus insupportable. Tenten qui effeuillait une marguerite en rêvassant, Sakura et Lee qui roucoulaient dans un coin, Kiba et Naruto qui achevaient leur bagarre de la veille pendant que Ino essayait de tuer Shino sous l'oeil indifférent de Chouji qui attendait qu'Hinata finisse de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'était toujours elle qui préparait les repas ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Hinata servait vraiment de bonne à tout faire. Lorsqu'ils étaient en infiltration, elle était toujours celle qui était chargé du ménage, des courses ou des repas. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre utilité, finalement. Il réfléchit longuement à la question et n'entendit pas un bruit étrange provenant de la droite.

L'attaque fut rapide mais la riposte encore plus. En moins d'une seconde, Tenten avait cessé de chantonner les yeux dans le vague, les deux ventouses, pardon Lee et Sakura s'étaient dévantousé et semblaient particulièrement agressifs. L'amour ne rendait pas les gens doux comme des moutons, loin de là... Ino avait reporté ses pulsions meurtrières sur leurs attaquants et Shino l'aidait en testant le poison, renforcé à grande dose de chakra, de son nouveau copain Toto. Naruto et Kiba continuaient tranquillement leur match de catch, en y intégrant joyeusement les nouveaux arrivants, Shikamaru avait réussi à capturer celui qui semblait être le chef et le maintenait immobile. Shino l'interrogerait plus tard, pas de chance. Quand à Sasuke, il avait enfin trouvé le défouloir dont il avait besoin. Puis les choses se précipitèrent, Hinata se retrouva bloquée face à trois ninjas. Chouji se précipita et alla écraser les trois adversaires grâce à sa technique de décuplement si peu gracieuse (que Ino nommait d'ailleurs Bouboule) mais celui du milieu fonça sur lui et se fit exploser, entraînant le châtain avec lui.

Une faute bête, jugea Sasuke alors que le corps d'Akimichi retombait à quelques dix mètres. Neiji était le seul à pouvoir se libérer, il fonça donc vers les deux adversaires. Mais Hinata était déjà blessée, et à la vue du sang de sa cousine, Neiji se précipita vers elle, se prenant un coup dans la nuque qu'il aurait pu éviter. Il se retourna et acheva les deux ninjas presque négligemment.

« Ca va ? »

Le Hyuga fit un sourire à sa cousine quand elle hocha la tête. Et s'écroula.

-

La clairière n'avait plus du tout l'air du joyeux campement de la veille. Les cadavres de 20 ninjas jonchait la clairière, et un 21ème n'allait pas tarder au vu des hurlements du chef d'équipe. Sakura essayait de soigner Chouji et Neiji, pendant qu'Hinata et Ino pansait Lee et Kiba. Naruto sautillait entre les cadavres, en commentant les différentes techniques de combat. Tenten et Sasuke le rappelait sans cesse à l'ordre pour qu'il continue de les aider à creuser le trou pour enfouir les cadavres. Shino et Shikamaru arrivèrent bientôt et balancèrent le corps du ninja-en-chef dans la fosse, en gardant la tête, au cas où.

« Tu peux pas attendre, Shika, tu salopes ma belle fosse, là...

-Tu as vraiment des passe-temps morbides, Tenten.

-Va te faire f

-Ino m'a dit « pas avant le mariage... » »

La blonde jura et envoya une bande compresse à la tête de son ami.

« JAMAIS, je me tuerai avant de t'effleurer du petit doigt !

-Que tu es romantique, tu me laisse ta collec' de string... ? » Kiba avait un sourire de loup. « Je les essaierai sur Shino... »

Un essaim de frelon essaya de l'assassiner, tandis qu'une furie blonde demandait à Hinata la permission de massacrer ses deux coéquipiers.

-

Le retour à Konoha fut expédié en 11 heures et 7 minutes. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de manger, Chouji ne reprenant toujours pas conscience malgré les soins constants de Sakura. Neiji allait bien, mais à contre coeur il avait du s'appuyer tour à tour sur ses (presque) amis.

Il se rendit d'abord chez Tsunade, en compagnie de Naruto, qui le soutenait en ricanant tout son soûl de l'état absolument pitoyable du Hyuga. Celui-ci lui promit moult vengeance.

-

Mais Sasuke était rentré chez lui et réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à Hinata et aux risques que sa faiblesse engendrait. Sasuke avait perdu toute sa famille et n'avait plus rien au monde, si ce n'est un damné orgueil et un frangin complètement malade. Sakura et Naruto étaient sa famille. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il ne les laisserait pas mourir. Il s'installa à son bureau et rédigea une note détaillée sur le rôle d'Hinata. En mission, les ninjas n'avaient pas besoin de bonnes, mais de compagnons solides sur lesquels s'appuyer. Si Hinata était un danger, qu'elle parte. Sa vie ne valait pas celle de ses amis. Et surtout...

-...-

-...-

-...-

...Il fallait qu'il aille chez le médecin pour cette maudite estafilade sur les fesses.

-

-

-

-

Je sais, j'ai massacré Sasuke... Mais je suis incapable de manipuler Sasuke, alors j'en prends mon parti, il est OOC, il est OOC. Et contrairement aux apparences, je vous assure que c'est un Sasu/Hina (enfin, en prévision).

Review ?


	2. Ebauche

_Auteur : Hinari_

_Série : Naruto_

_Grade : T (et je taille large)_

_Genre : POV (la plupart du temps de Sasuke), OOC (c'est surtout Sasuke qui est concerné), hétéro (c'est encore pour Sasuke), shojo aï (il y échappe, et pour cause...), romance (sigh)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto (ce n'est pas moi, au risque de vous étonner...) et j'ai beau le déplorer c'est ainsi..._

_L'idée appartient à Yuuki. Elle voulait un Sasu/Hina. Pour toi, ma chère, un Sasu/Hina (et je ne te hais presque pas !) Merci à Baka Mokona, Hinata95, Ambresama et MArinA nO bAkA_

* * *

-

**Chapitre 2 : Ébauche**

-

-

-

-

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, un kunaï à la main. D'une main rapide il alluma la lumière, et le plafonnier répandit sa lumière vive et jaune qui manqua de lui brûler les rétines. Un tour complet de la chambre (y compris sous le lit et dans le placard) lui apprit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et qu'Itachi _n_'était _pas_ dans sa chambre, déguisé en fraise d'1m83, avec l'intention de lui faire avaler une sucette géante aux brocolis. Rassuré, il jeta un coup à son réveil, pour constater qu'il était 5h05m05s. Il n'apprécia pas la beauté du chiffre, mais étouffa un grognement, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait plus, il était trop tard. Grognant et râlant, il s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, du pas traînant des gens particulièrement non réveillé et qui, en plus, se sont levé du pied gauche. Il mit la casserole de lait sur le feu, alluma le gaz (pas comme la dernière fois où il avait attendu une demi-heure que l'eau de ses pâtes chauffent avant de se rendre compte que la plaque chauffante n'était pas allumée. Il était vraiment trop distrait ces derniers temps...) et s'abîma dans la lecture passionnante et profonde du dos du paquet de Ninja pops au miel (Mettez du pops dans votre vie de shinobi !). Evidemment, trois minutes et quarante sept secondes plus tard, le lait déborda avec bonheur. Il se leva en jurant copieusement, et maudissant tous les dieux, existants ou pas, se précipita vers la casserole. Par chance, il restait assez de lait au fond de la casserole, et il versa le liquide bouillant dans son mug spécial Uchiwa, c'est à dire qu'il était en porcelaine bleu foncé avec un éventail rouge et blanc dessus. Le lait se mélangeait plus ou au moins homogénement avec le Nesquik (c) et il du remuer énergiquement son chocolat pendant une bonne minute avant d'atteindre la boisson parfaite qui lui remonterait le moral. Sasuke détestait le sucre. Outre le fait que c'était la saveur préférée d'Itachi, le moindre bonbon lui collait une crise de foie ou une carie, parfois les deux, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas commencer sa journée par du salé. Il n'était pas programmé pour, tout simplement. Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, il rangeait toujours le chocolat en poudre et les corn-flakes sous clé. Dieu sait ce que l'autre abruti blond imaginerait s'il venait à trouver des aliments sucrés chez lui. Peut-être qu'il prendrait ça pour une invitation ? Naruto raffolaient des ramens, mais le sucré lui plaisait également beaucoup (trop).

Ayant fini son bol de miel pops au chocolat, il souleva donc une calligraphie du Shodaïme qui valait une petite fortune. Derrière, se trouvait un coffre fort à quadruple épaisseurs. Il tourna la molette sur divers chiffres, puis composa quelques jutsus et désactiva un piège à fléchettes imbibées de curare. Il déposa les deux témoins de son petit déjeuner dans cet antre inviolable. Comme par hasard, ses doigts effleurèrent une vieille photo et il retira sa main, brûlé jusqu'au fond de son âme. Sur l'image, Itachi le tenait dans ses bras et dédiait à l'objectif un de ses rares sourires. Il ferma le coffre à toute vitesse. Un mince et triste rictus ourla ses lèvres pâles. Vraiment pathétique. Il enfermait dans un coffre ridicule les choses qu'il n'était pas capable d'assumer. Des sucreries et son frère.

Mais la fuite était tellement plus facile. Il laissa retomber la calligraphie et partit se laver, espérant que la douche lui changerait les idées.

-

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Sasuke marchait d'un pas rapide vers le point de rendez-vous. Il avait failli être en retard, parce qu'il s'était plongé dans une étude absolument soporifique des jutsus d'invocations pour les ingrédients du ramen au miso. Naruto était vraiment un être débile pour offrir ce genre de chose, et il devait être encore plus fatigué que ce qu'il pensait pour avoir ouvert ce rouleau stupide (et l'avoir gardé).

La mission du jour était de nouveau une mission en commun, la première depuis près de deux mois. Sasuke avait totalement oublié Hinata et ce qu'il avait écrit sur la jeune fille. La Hyuga lui était tellement indifférente de toute façon.

Chose exceptionnelle, Naruto était là avant lui, et comme d'habitude il semblait être déjà surexcité, et particulièrement chiant. En fait, tout le monde semblait être déjà là, même ce tire-au-flan de Nara. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ça ne lui disait rien de bon.

Il arriva au niveau de ses presque amis, du moins de ses relations supportables, et attendit patiemment, avec la résignation que donne l'habitude de la souffrance que Ino ou Sakura lui sautent dessus en hurlant. Mais rien ne vint, à sa grande stupeur (et son infini soulagement) et après dix bonnes secondes il rouvrit les yeux. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, impression étrange, et ils bavardaient tous entre eux, d'une manière si forte et rapide, qu'ils faisaient encore plus de bruit que le Chidori.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Finit-il par s'enquérir en voyant Neji dans un état de fureur sans précédent.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, le visage pâle et les yeux cernés.

« Hinata va être cloîtrée à demeure jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle a été jugé indigne d'être l'héritière des Hyuga et va être marqué.

-Hiashi-sama refuse de m'écouter ou simplement de donner une raison à ce geste ! » Ragea Neji, en tapant du pied comme un gamin immature, ce qui montrait assez sa détresse morale.

Un vague, très vague et parfaitement indéfinissable malaise s'empara du dernier des Uchiwa.

« J'en ai parlé à ma mère, mais elle dit que le Conseil n'a pas le droit de faire pression sur un clan pour une raison qui n'est pas de l'intérêt de Konoha, ajouta Kiba avec abattement. Kurenaï-sensei est partie là-bas, mais je doute que nous puissions jamais revoir Hinata. » Il paraissait particulièrement triste, bien loin de son exubérance habituelle.

Shino, adossé à un arbre, ne parlait pas, mais son aura indiquait clairement que toute personne assez suicidaire pour lui adresser la parole y laisserait des plumes. Lee tempêtait, de concert avec Ino et Naruto, Tenten et Sakura tentaient de trouver une solution, Neiji fulminait et écrasait méthodiquement des noix tombées au sol, dont Chouji mangeait distraitement les coquilles. Shikamaru les regardait s'agiter avec lassitude. Sasuke, lui, se sentait plutôt à l'aise et détendu.

« Quelle est la mission ? » Demanda l'Uchiwa qui commençait à en avoir marre de ce charivari, aussi tôt dans la journée.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Sasuke ! Pour une fois tu es génial ! On va aller délivrer Hinata. »

Le brun ne parlait pas exactement de cette mission là, mais il était trop tard pour rectifier.

« On va cambrioler les Hyuga et voler la plus précieuse de leur pierre afin de lui rendre tout son éclat ! Par la force et la fougue de la jeunesse ! »

Lee, grimpé sur une bûche de bois, des flammes dans les yeux, imitait à perfection la pose 'nice guy' de son maître.

« Et c'est de _ça_ dont tu es amoureuse ? » Souffla Naruto en retenant son fou rire. Sakura trouvait aussi la pose de son petit ami absolument ridicule mais elle ne tolérait pas que quelqu'un d'autre, en particulier son coéquipier blond, le lui rappelle. Elle lui envoya donc un coup de poing qui encastra le réceptacle de Kyubi dans un arbre.

« Je ne vois qu'une chose à faire, déclara Shikamaru, en retenant Naruto qui avait décider d'étriper Sakura. Il faut d'abord trouver la cause de ce qui se passe. »

Une petite sirène d'alarme s'alluma dans le cerveau de Sasuke, mais il l'ignora consciencieusement.

« Mais avant tout, continua l'héritier Nara, il faut faire la mission qu'on nous a confié. Nous y réfléchirons au retour. »

Un sentiment incongru de profonde gratitude secoua le possesseur du sharingan, mais il se dit que coller un énorme bisou sur la joue du jeune homme briserait à jamais son image d'iceberg et passerait pour plutôt suspect aux yeux de tous.

Il se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête.

« Nara a raison. »

Tout le mode approuva plus ou moins. Le groupe se mit donc en marche pour la mission.

-

Sasuke laissa la goutte de sueur dégouliner le long de son visage. Dans une impassibilité de statue, ou plutôt de gargouille, il observait du toit la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il avait pour mission de tuer un vieux professeur. Cet homme était une des figures de proue d'un mouvement indépendantiste qui secouait le Pays de l'Herbe. Le chef des états confédérés avait fait appelle à Konoha pour exterminer le mouvement. Un nombre de 27 assassinats avait été prévu. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire que cette requête avait été accepté. De ce qu'il entendait, cet homme était un philanthrope, idéaliste malgré son âge et profondément humain.

Il ne voulait pas le tuer.

C'était son devoir, mais c'était plus que tout un meurtre. Il tuerait un idéal en tuant ce vieil homme. Il plongerait dans le désespoir un grand nombre de personnes.

Il avait tellement pris de vie, qu'il aurait été incapable de placer un chiffre. Pas de remords, même quand c'était une femme enceinte. Pas d'états d'âme pour un enfant. Mais cet homme là prêchait la bonté et la volonté d'aider son prochain. L'égalité.

Des valeurs qu'un shinobi ignorait.

Il sortit lentement son kunaï et visa le dos du professeur. Celui s'écroula sans un cri, et ses disciples se précipitèrent vers lui, affolé. Malgré l'obscurité Sasuke voyait une tache rouge grandir sur le yukata blanc. Il s'enfuit, honteux.

-

Sasuke était triste. Ce qui faisait la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, après le coup de déprime de ce matin. Par chance, tout le monde était maussade, l'absence de la Hyuga leur pesant lourdement à tous. Il se fichait de la jeune fille, encore plus aujourd'hui qu'hier. Pour la première fois, il s'interrogeait sur ce que ninja signifiait être pour lui. Petit, il voulait l'être, parce que toute sa famille l'était, qu'il descendait d'une grande lignée et que son idole, son frère, l'était. Puis quand son monde s'était écroulé, il avait choisi cette voie, parce qu'il fallait venger son clan. Il n'avait vécu que pour ça. Il avait construit sa vie autour des faits d'Itachi. Il avait laissé cette ordure modeler sa vie. Et ça faisait mal de s'en rendre compte. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, dans ce petit appartement qu'il avait loué en face du palais de l'Hokage. Il ne restait que deux jours de mission, avant qu'une autre équipe prenne le relais pour achever de pacifier la province.

Il traça distraitement un carré sur le sol, du bout des doigts.

Pourquoi Itachi les avaient-ils tous tué ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé en vie ?

Pour vérifier ma force, lui avait-il dit, et parce que tu es trop faible. Tu ne méritais pas que je te tue.

Pourquoi, tant de temps après avait-il si mal en pensant au sourire que lui faisait son frère quand il lui racontait sa journée ?

Sakura interrompit ses réflexions en lui tendant sa gamelle remplie d'une mixture vaguement marronnasse.

« Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda Kiba en reniflant prudemment la 'chose'.

-Ca ressemble à des lentilles, constata Shikamaru en examinant sa cuillère.

-Mais ce n'en est pas, ça c'est sûr, dit Tenten, qui avec Ino avait préparé le repas et qui, même si elle n'était pas certaine de la composition du menu, savait qu'il ne contenait rien qui puisse être reconnaissable à l'oeil nu.

-Je dois vraiment tout manger ? Ca a l'air horrible ! Se plaignit Naruto en grimaçant à la vue de la consistance du plat.

-Et si on tirait à la courte paille pour décider qui goûtera le premier ? » Proposa finalement Lee. C'est vrai qu'il aurait du le faire, au nom de la flamboyante fougue de la jeunesse, parce que Tenten, sa coéquipière avait préparé ce repas, et qu'il lui avait été servi par les plus belles mains du monde, celles de sa bien-aimée...mais cette bouillie lui semblait vraiment infâme. Il se promit néanmoins de sacrifier sa vie si c'était sa douce fleur de printemps qui perdait.

« Ce n'est pas si infâme ! Ragea Ino. Shika, Chôji, j'ai déjà cuisiné pour vous, non ?

-C'est vrai, concéda Shikamaru, et c'était la plupart du temps mangeable.

-Une ou deux fois, ç'a même été bon, reconnu l'Akimichi à son tour. Mais cette fois-ci j'ai pas confiance.

-Shino, sacrifie un de tes insectes à cette juste cause ! » Proposa Kiba. Une approbation plus ou moins générale lui répondit, tandis que Ino essayait toutes les techniques de relaxation qu'elle connaissait pour ne pas tuer l'Inuzuka.

Shino regarda son coéquipier. Puis l'ensemble de ses compagnons qui le fixaient avec espoir, tous, oui même Neji et Sasuke. Et replongea dans son livre sur l'entretien des milles-pattes

« Mais Shino ! Protesta Kiba. Aide-nous !

-Il est hors de question que je sacrifie mes compagnons de combat pour une chose aussi vénale. Je préfère encore me passer de nourriture.

-Mais vous arrêtez d'insinuer que ce repas est empoisonné ! » S'exclama Tenten, qui supportait de moins en moins toutes les critiques dont sa préparation faisait l'objet. Pour couper court à toutes ses imbécillités, elle prit résolument une grande cuillère du plat et l'avala.

Le silence le plus total régnait dans la clairière. Tous les regards (sauf celui de Shino) étaient fixé sur la jeune femme.

Qu'allait-il se passer ? Tomberait-elle morte tout de suite, ou bien l'agonie serait-elle longue et douloureuse ?

Elle roula des yeux en voyant leur mine tendue, avala et reprit une cuillérée.

« La cuisine de Temari est pire, finit-elle par dire, en voyant leur air ahuri. Je défie quiconque d'absorber son ragoût aux épices. » Puis elle continua à manger.

L'étrange tension qui oppressait les ninjas depuis le départ de Konoha tomba et le repas fut joyeux et bruyant, même si il y avait une place vide entre Kiba et Neji.

-

« SHINO ABURAME, JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TES INSECTES PRENNENT TOUJOURS MES VETEMENTS COMME LIT POUR LA NUIT ! »

Ino agitait sa tunique sous le nez (endormi) du brun. Celui-ci, par réflexe, remit ses lunettes sur ses yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec la lumière, ses yeux facettés d'insectes étant extrêmement sensibles.

« ALORS ! » Hurla la blonde, au mépris de toute discrétion. Vraiment comment avait-elle pu devenir ninja ?

« Tu es sûre que ce sont tes vêtements ? On dirait plutôt des habits de poupées, dit-il innocemment en désignant la mini jupe. Et puis pourquoi se serait de ma faute ? On es en pleine nature, il y a forcément des insectes. »

Ino, furieuse lui balança une araignée de presque dix centimètres de diamètre sur le ventre.

« Ça n'existe pas, ça, ici ! »

Shino regarda l'araignée avec étonnement. Non, vraiment, il ne la connaissait pas celle-là. Il signala quand même au passage que les araignées, tous comme les scorpions n'étaient pas des insectes mais des arachnides.

Ino se promit d'anéantir les mâles de l'équipe 8, dès qu'elle aurait un moment, Kiba n'ayant pas cessé de pleurnicher toute la nuit sur son feu estomac, qui était mort suite à l'ingérence de l'infâme bouillie de la veille.

Sakura, prenant en pitié Ino, lui tendit un de ses vêtements de rechange.

« Vous êtes vraiment étrange, vous les filles. On dirait presque que vous changez de vêtements et de dessous chaque jour. » Dit Naruto, qui avait été soulager un besoin bien naturel.

Tenten, Ino et Sakura grimacèrent de dégoût et préférèrent ne pas commenter cette phrase qui résumait hélas trop bien la relation que la plupart des adolescents entretenaient avec l'hygiène.

« Bon, et bien, il y a des restes d'hier pour le petit déjeuner. » Déclara Tenten en faisant réchauffer lesdit restes.

« Je crois que je vais m'abstenir, grimaça Sakura...Je fais un régime, tu sais...

-Mmmmh, Grand-Front a raison, elle est sur le point de virer obèse. Par crainte de lui ressembler, je vais moi aussi m'abstenir. » Fit Ino avec un grand sourire, et en évitant un vicieux coup de pied de la part de son amie.

A ce moment là, Kiba, Neji et Lee revinrent, le premier avec deux lapins, le second avec des oeufs et le troisième avec des fruits et des baies.

Sakura jeta un regard de pur amour à son petit ami, lorsqu'il lui tendit quelques mûres.

« Je croyais que tu ne souhaitais pas manger... » fit Tenten, un rien acide.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue.

« J'avais oublié que la médico-nin que je suis a besoin de force pour soigner tous ces abrutis. Et puis les fruits, ça ne fait pas grossir... »

-

La mission se déroula plutôt calmement, après que tous eussent sagement, décidé de renoncer à la nourriture lyophilisée de Konoha, qui malgré le fait qu'elle était riche en nutriments, avait le goût exécrable d'orange, de gingembre et de champignons.

Le pays de l'Herbe était sous le choc des assassinats, mais, privé de leurs leaders, le mouvement indépendantiste s'éteignit rapidement. L'époque de la moisson commençait, et ce peuple, principalement composé de paysans et d'agriculteurs, était bien trop occupé par les récoltes pour penser à l'indépendance.

Le temps qui n'étaient pas employé à 'calmer' les quelques irréductibles qui essayaient en vain de relancer la population, était utilisé en longue discussion sur Hinata, et ce qu'on devait faire pour essayer de la sortir de là. La mission s'acheva rapidement sans autres événements notlabes.

-

« Aaaaaah, Konoha, mon cher village ! Toi qui recèle en ton sein le plus beau des trésors...Ichiraku Ramen, ton plus fidèle adorateur revient à tes pieds !

-C'est moi ou Naruto est de plus en plus timbré ? Murmura Ino à mi-voix à Shikamaru.

-Bof, il n'a jamais été vraiment normal non plus... » Répondit le stratège en entrant de son habituel pas traînant dans Konoha.

« Alors, on va manger des ramens ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Ca tente quelqu'un des ramens ? »

Personne n'en avait vraiment envie, tous se sentant plus ou moins crades et fatigués.

« Je dois aller faire mon rapport, grommela l'héritier Nara, qui avait été le chef de cette mission là.

-Je vais demander à Mère si il y a eu des progrès. Et puis lui dire que je vais bien, accessoirement, ajouta Kiba.

-Mon père me tue si je ne passe pas à la maison d'abord. Et puis, j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer. Va savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu en communion avec les insectes ces derniers jours.

-Ca doit être ton magnétisme animal, Ino. Je suis désolée Naruto, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois passer voir Tsunade, moi aussi, fit Sakura avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Maître Gaï nous attends, Neji, Tenten et moi !

-Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois retourner à la résidence Hyuga, d'abord.

-J'ai aussi besoin de prendre une douche. Si tu vas le voir, dis-lui que j'arrive dans une petite demi-heure.

-Je crois que je vais plutôt escorter Sakura-chan jusqu'au palais.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, Lee.

-Mais si ! Que se passe-t-il si un ninja décide de te kidnapper !

-C'est peu probable...Enfin, allons-y.

-Je dois y aller moi aussi. » Conclut Shino en quittant le portail de l'entrée Est à son tour en compagnie de Kiba. La petite place était vide, en dehors de deux gardes qui sommeillaient près de l'entrée.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, avec un grand sourire.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas envie de m'accompagner ? »

-

Attablé devant un bol de ramen, le dernier des Uchiwa se demandait quelle partie du mot 'non' le blond ne comprenait pas. C'était sans doute le sens général qui lui échappait. Il le lui avait dit clairement et simplement mais Naruto l'avait traîné de force, et disons qu'il était simplement trop fatigué pour résister. Il touilla le bouillon avec une grimace.

Il n'avait vraiment pas faim.

Iruka arriva à ce moment là, et après un léger salut à Sasuke, s'assit près du blond, avec qui il commença à discuter. Le brun avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Il déposa le prix de sa commande (qu'il n'avait pas touché) sur le comptoir et profita de ce que Naruto, ayant trouvé un auditoire patient et même souriant pour faire le pitre, ne faisait pas attention à lui et s'éclipsa discrètement.

-

-

-

* * *

_Petite note de fin qui n'intéresse sûrement pas grand monde mais que je tiens à mettre : Je confesse platement que je massacre Sasuke. Je pourris le personnage, et c'est à la limite du cassage systématique. Je ne l'aime pas et je suis incapable de le manipuler. Cette forme d'humour vaseux est une solution de facilité, mais cette histoire n'est pas bâclée pour autant. _

-

Review ?


	3. Garde malade

_Auteur : Hinari (Désolée, désolée, DESOLEE pour le retard mais mon cher ordi est tombé malade (un charmant virus) et quand il m'a été rendu au bout de 20 jours, il était VIDE. Je fulmine encore à ce souvenir donc désolée )_

_Série : Naruto_

_Grade : On passe à M, m'enfin c'est plus par précaution qu'autre chose..._

_Genre : Sasuke dans les vapes, OOC, hétéro, shojo aï, yaoi (Enfin !), romance (sigh) et mon humour pourri (mais vous devez commencer à avoir l'habitude)_

_Couples : C'est toujours un Sasu/Hina mais ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, bien qu'on s'en approche, Sakura/Lee, mention d'un Naruto/Sasuke & Sakura/Sasuke._

_-_

_L'idée appartient à Yuuki. Elle voulait un Sasu/Hina. Pour toi donc, ma chère (et je ne te hais presque pas !) Merci à Baka Mokona, Aya72, Idael, Jiyû, Zelda-sama, Shani, Manitchi, allezhopunptitverredesake, Ayame, Lynne (beuuuh) et Lilyvand (Laissez vos emails que je puisse vous répondre individuellement !) _

-

-

**Chapitre 3 : Garde-malade**

-

-

-

-

Sasuke était malade.

Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la varicelle qu'il avait attrapé lors de ses 4 ans et qu'il avait d'ailleurs réussi à refiler à Itachi et à la moitié du clan. Les Uchiwa, qui avaient résisté aux trois guerres mondiales secrètes, au Kyubi et à près d'un siècle de haine farouche avec les Hyuga succombaient tragiquement face à une épidémie de varicelle.

D'après la rumeur, le clan avait fait pression sur le Conseil, pour qu'il envoie dans une mission malheureusement suicide tous les médecins qui les avaient soigné. Aucun n'avait su retenir leur fou rire face au digne Fugaku Uchiwa et au génie Itachi couvert de boutons teintés d'iode rose.

Sasuke n'avait pas gardé un mauvais souvenir de cette époque. Déjà parce que son père et son frère étaient tout le temps resté avec lui à la maison, ensuite parce qu'on l'avait chouchouté et dorloté et que, de toute manière, les souvenirs embellissent toujours tout.

Mais au fond de son lit, cloué par la fièvre, Sasuke découvrait les joies de l'angine couplée à celle de la grippe et de la sinusite.

La première chose qu'il avait su en se réveillant ce matin-là, c'est qu'il allait mourir. Il avait essayé de se lever, mais un vertige l'avait saisi et il avait du se rasseoir sous peine de s'écrouler par terre en un petit tas informe que Naruto, en quête de quelqu'un pour lui offrir des ramens aurait retrouvé quelques semaines plus tard dans un état de décomposition avancée. Il avait donc choisi d'agoniser dans son lit, même si ce n'était pas digne d'un shinobi. Réflexion faite, rendre l'âme sur le tapis, c'était presque aussi humiliant et beaucoup plus inconfortable.

Il analysa rapidement chaque partie de son corps, pour finalement constater que tous ses muscles étaient endoloris, que sa gorges devait être aussi sèche que le désert de Suna, qu'il avait mal à la tête, envie de se moucher vu que son nez devait avoir la taille d'une pomme de terre et que la moindre déglutition lui mettait le larynx en feu. Il était malade. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers le téléphone qui était sagement posé sur la table de nuit. Tendre le bras fut un supplice. Essayer de se rappeler comment Naruto avait réorganisé les raccourcis la dernière fois qu'il avait indûment squatté déclencha en lui un début de migraine. Finalement, un peu au hasard, parce que c'était la bonne époque et qu'il était trop malade pour se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être sentimental , il tapa sur la touche sept et approcha le combiné de son oreille. Une formidable explosion de musique lui détruit le tympan.

« Vous êtes sur Ramen online !! Hurla une voix jeune, aigue et féminine. Il est 7h42 ! Vous souhaitez un ramen pour votre petit déjeuner ? Ce serait idéal ! Une opératrice va vous répondre, ne quittez pas !! »

Il raccrocha avec lassitude. Il n'était même pas furieux. Il en avait marre. Successivement les raccourcis de un à six lui annoncèrent qu'il était toujours sur Ramen online qu'il était successivement 7h43 puis 7h44, qu'un ramen pour le petit déjeuner serait idéal et qu'une opératrice allait lui répondre.

Il tapa le huit et se figea en entendant ces simples mots : « Permanence Oi-nin (1) » Il raccrocha aussitôt, la bouche sèche.

C'était méchant.

Bête.

Et cruel.

Un goût de bile lui monta à la bouche. Il sentit avec incrédulité des larmes perler. Bien sûr, il savait qu'une partie de Konoha le haïssait, mais il s'en moquait, car au final, entre Naruto et Sakura, il se sentait capable d'aller au bout du monde. Mais le blond ne lui avait pas pardonné, pas totalement. Et il avait choisi cette manière précise de le lui signaler. Il rabattit les draps sur lui, espérant s'endormir pour toujours dans sa petite cabane de toile.

Il ferma lentement les yeux.

-

« Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

-Naruto, cesse de me sortir des imbécillités plus grosses que toi et aie l'amabilité de sortir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que malgré ton vacarme, il ne se réveille pas, ce qui m'inquiète et je vais l'examiner.

-Tu veux dire...que tu vas le déshabiller ?? »

A travers son sommeil, Sasuke retint difficilement un gémissement d'horreur. Ses membres pesaient du plomb et il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mais son acuité était étonnamment développé et il avait une conscience aigue de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Naruto, sors de cette pièce.

-Hé ! Mais je suis un garçon moi aussi, c'est plus ou moins la même tuyauterie, tu sais. Et puis si toi tu regardes, pourquoi moi je ne pourrai pas ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fantasmé dessus pendant tant d'années.

-Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur Sasuke !! Tu étais amoureuse de Sasuke, moi non.

-Pitié, Naruto ! Tout le monde était persuadé que vous couchiez ensemble quand tu l'as ramené à Konoha. »

Sakura s'était éloigné du brun pour faire face au blond, et elle ne pu pas sentir que le coeur du dernier Uchiwa avait commencé à battre très fort.

« Mais tu délires ! C'est mon meilleur ami, il est comme un frère, enfin un vrai, pas le sien hein, alors ce serait comme de l'inceste !

-Oui, oui, je te crois. Allez, sors.. Je ne voudrais pas que contempler Sasuke te fasse replonger...

-Mais tu vas arrêter d'insinuer que je suis une pédale qui mate tout ce qui porte des couilles !

-Presque...

-Je te rappelle que j'ai été amoureux de toi pendant toute mon enfance.

-C'est bien pour ça que je dis presque. Maintenant, sois gentil et va-t-en, ou je révèle ton petit secret à la terre entière.

-Que je fantasmais sur Sasuke ? C'est faux, de toutes manières.

-Mmmh, je me demande ce qu'en diront deux personnes de ma connaissance. Un certain Ka...

-Naaaaan !! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu m'espionnes ! Comment tu peux savoir ça aussi ?

-Disons que quand j'ai trouvé Tsunade-sama en train de lancer divers kunaïs et shuriken sur une photo de toi et Shizune écroulée de rire dans un coin, j'ai demandé ce qui se passait. »

En râlant contre l'injustice et la gente féminine et en traînant des pieds, le blond quitta la pièce.

Sakura se pencha sur Sasuke. Malgré elle, elle suivit du doigt les traits fins et racés de l'Uchiwa.

Il était si beau.

Elle aurait voulu se pencher et l'embrasser, juste une fois.

Ce fut l'image d'un autre brun qui apparut, un visage moins beau mais infiniment plus agréable à regarder, car malgré une coupe au bol ridicule et des cils démesurés, un grand sourire l'éclairait sans cesse. Elle passa un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami, puis, après avoir doucement repoussée les mèches brunes, elle cligna des yeux.

Ressaisis toi Sakura, tu n'est plus amoureuse de Sasuke.

Presque plus.

Elle commença à déshabiller l'Uchiwa, en essayant d'oublier que c'était l'idole de son enfance. Juste un patient ordinaire.

-

Sasuke ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il était très bien au fond de son lit. Et puis il n'avait pas à penser, comme ça. Comme il n'était pas réveiller, il n'avait pas à savoir que Naruto avait ressenti quelque chose pour lui. Et que le blond sortait avec un certain Kaquelquechose. Il espérait que ce n'était pas Kakashi, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y survivre.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

Naruto était pédé, bordel !! Et avait fantasmé sur lui ! Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que leur relation était étrange, et que lui-même avait eu des rêves bizarres où le blond était présent, mais ce n'était pas la même chose !

Non, de toutes manières, il n'y pensait pas, puisqu'il dormait.

Voilà.

Dors, Sasuke.

-...-

-...-

-...-

Mais c'était quoi, ce boucan ?? Il ouvrit un oeil vitreux.

Et hurla.

Devant lui, Itachi, couvert de sang, tuait tous le clan, et de temps en temps se retournait pour lui sourire.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Un gant humide et froid se posa immédiatement sur son front brûlant, et c'était suffisamment agréable pour que ça ressemble au paradis.

Il s'endormit, doucement.

-

« Une angine... Commença Sakura

-Plus une grippe.

-Et une sinusite, Ino, tu oublies la sinusite.

-Ce type n'est pas humain.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, Naruto ?

-Je t'emmerde, sale blondasse !

-Je te le rends bien, abruti décoloré !

-Ino arrête d'emmerder Naruto, c'est trop facile.

-SAKURA ! » Le réceptacle du Kyubi protestait avec véhémence, mais l'ambiance était légère.

Ino était venu aider Sakura à soigner Sasuke (et pas à baver dessus, voyons, Sakura, comment peux-tu croire que je ferais une chose pareille ?) et avait été favorablement accueillie par Naruto car elle amenait de quoi nourrir un régiment, notamment des ramens au miso instantanés.

Estimant qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit, Sakura chassa ses amis et ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans le salon où les deux blonds discutaient en examinant paresseusement les nombreuses cassettes vidéos de l'Uchiwa.

« Pourquoi il ne se met pas aux DVD ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était trop pauvre...

-Chacun ses goûts Naruto, les vieilles bandes ont un certain charme...

-Bof...Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il tenait en main un boîtier.

« Une cassette vidéo dans sa boîte, bouffon.

-Abrutie, je parlais de l'inscription !

-Montre voir ! » Ino arracha l'objet des mains de l'Uzumaki et lu à mi-voix : « Souvenirs de Sasuke 3-7 ans » L'écriture était fine et élégante, l'encre semblait assez vieille.

« C'est sûrement sa mère...

-On la regarde, dis ??? » Les yeux de Naruto brillait de malice à l'idée de voir un petit Sasuke de trois ans courir tout nu sur la pelouse.

« Non. » Sakura prit rapidement la cassette des mains d'Ino. « Sasuke ne serait sûrement pas d'accord. C'est sa vie privée.

-Justement, il dort, il ne peut pas nous en empêcher...

-Naruto, un peu de décence. Veux-tu que je raconte ton enfance misérable à tout le monde ? »

Les yeux de Sakura avaient pris une teinte sombre, dure. Ino suivait l'échange sans comprendre, étonnée de la subite mauvaise humeur de son amie. Elle savait que le bond était le réceptacle du Kyubi, mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner que le garçon avait passé toute une soirée à pleurer dans les bras de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en lui racontant son mal-être, son passé d'enfant haï et méprisé.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, tenta-t-il faiblement.

-Nous avons tous des portes que nous ne voulons pas ouvrir. Sasuke plus que tout autre. »

Et elle rangea soigneusement la cassette après l'avoir scellé, afin que seul son légitime propriétaire puisse l'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas un sceau inviolable mais tout de même assez efficace si on ne connaissait pas la technique qu'elle avait employée.

« Rabat-joie » grinça Ino, mais la sonnette l'interrompit.

Hinata se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air gênée, tenant un sac de voyage dans une main et une petite valise dans l'autre.

Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et devait s'appuyer sur son cousin pour marcher.

-

C'était Choji qui en avait eu l'idée. Le meilleur moyen pour Hinata d'échapper aux Hyuga était de se mettre sous la protection d'un des clans. Mais seul un pouvait s'offrir le luxe de s'opposer de front à eux. Les Uchiwa n'existaient plus. Les Uchiwa n'avaient donc rien à perdre. C'était par conséquent le lieu idéal, car aucun des Hyuga ne pourraient s'attaquer à Sasuke, qui jouissaient de l'admiration de tous, malgré la fuite vers Orochimaru.

Quand les choses se seraient tassées, Hinata pourrait prendre un appartement à son nom et reprendre une vie de kunoichi ordinaire. La majorité était proche. Huit mois à attendre et elle aurait 17 ans. Les Hyuga n'auraient plus aucun pouvoir sur elle.

Sasuke n'était pas au courant de la décision, prise la veille. Naruto et Sakura étaient venus le prévenir quand ils l'avaient trouvé malade. Ce n'était pas plus mal, puisque Hinata servirait de garde-malade, et Sasuke, se sentant redevable, ne pourrait pas râler. Après tout, sous ses airs de grognon irascible, de bâtard polaire et détestable, Sasuke cachait (très bien) un coeur d'or.

-

-

-

(1) Les Oi-nin sont les chasseurs de Nuke-nin, c'est à dire les ninjas déserteurs.

-

-

Une nouvelle fois, désolée pour le retard... Que ceux que le yaoi ou le shojo aï dégoûtent, n'ayez pas peur. Aucun autre couple que le Sasu/Hina ne sera réellement traité. Je pense juste qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde. J'ai depuis longtemps abandonnée le yaoi-full-power où il n'y avait 'que' ça. Je vous lance quand même un défi. En fait, je cherche quelqu'un d'aussi taré que moi. Il y a un threesome dans l'histoire, comprenant Naruto et deux autres messieurs (Du yaoi pur et dur :p). Quiconque le trouvera aura tous les chapitres en avant-première (si ça tente ladite personne), ma gratitude et mon admiration éternelle.

Une ch'tite review pour me réconforter de la perte de tous mes fichiers (et pour me motiver, accessoirement...) ?


End file.
